


It's Tearing Me Up Inside

by BHC



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Owl City, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Up All Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BHC/pseuds/BHC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after Mizumono, Alana feels she needs to move on and away. Will tries to bury himself in the hunt for Hannibal to try and forget her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Tearing Me Up Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an idea given to me by **Warpedchyld** on Tumblr ( _"A hello kiss in the rain"_ ). I don't know if this is what was in mind but this is what came to me.  
> Also, subconsciously inspired by Owl City's song "Up All Night". I did not start out that way, but sometime in the middle of writing this it hit me that, well, this fits with the lyrics. That's why it's titled after a lyric line _(the alternate title is You Were My Tragedy)_

And just like that she was gone.

Will Graham said goodbye to Alana Bloom, for what was for possibly the last time. She told him, Jack, and the others she felt that she just couldn't stay there anymore. Not after what had happened. Not after the man she loved and looked up to had betrayed her and left her for dead. Everything around her anymore just reminded her of that night, and of him: Hannibal Lecter.

Will understood. He too had been left with a horrid reminder of the night Hannibal had burned his bridges leaving three near death and one dead (dearest Abigail). That's why he was devoting every waking moment into finding him and bringing him to justice. And in the process he had given Alana no reason to stay.

Will kindly drove her to the airport. Even carried her luggage for her. They talked, avoiding certain topics, but neither admitting to the other about how hard this goodbye was going to be. He stayed with her until her boarding number came up.

“Good luck, Alana.” His tone was flat, except for a small hint of sadness.

She kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks, Will, and good luck to you. Find him. Make him pay.” She didn't even try to hide her anger. He nodded. “Good bye.”

“Bye.”

He stood in that spot. He watched her leave. Then watch the plane take off, almost as if to drive the point home that she was out of his life now. Unlike Abigail's absence, there was always a chance for her to come back, but this felt a lot worse.

 

Days turn into weeks; the weeks into months. Will tried his damnedest to forget the woman he once longed to hold in his arms, by putting all his energy into finding Hannibal. But, alas, he failed at both tasks; all clues leading to the man deadened and all thoughts turned back to the woman. He was constantly plagued by the nightmares of the two. Sometimes, he even swore he heard their voices. And now he had no one to talk to about any of it. He did consider Frederick Chilton, but never took the thought seriously.

Eventually, there was worry about his mental state and he was told to take a break for awhile. He did so reluctantly. Without the Hannibal chase to busy his mind he spent more time outside with his dogs and he returned to his old hobby of fly fishing and making lures, although that proved a challenge since every time he got into the stream he heard Hannibal's voice coaxing him into dying.

He started to feel a little bit of cabin fever and decided to go into town and take a walk around the park and maybe around the surrounding blocks. It was raining and the sun was starting to set, but he didn't care. He just needed a change of scenery.

Lost in his thoughts he must've walked the same jogging path about a dozen times. When he finally focused on his trail, he didn't feel like going home so he walked towards the side walk and down the street. He was soaked, but just like with circling the park he didn't focus long enough to care. The night reminded him so much of _that_ night; of Hannibal, Jack, Abigail, and Alana; of what happened, what could've happened, and shouldn't have happened.

He forced his mind to think of the happier times with Alana. His heart pumped faster at the memories of her playing with his dogs and the diners and conversations they'd share. Even though some of them he struggled to blank a certain someone out of scene, he cherished those thoughts. Especially, the night he first kissed her.

It wasn't until he bumped into someone did he finally come to again. To his surprise, and of all people, it was Alana he had run into.

She stared wide eyed at him. “Will?”

“Alana?” he gasped back.

Without giving it more that just a moment's consideration, he grabbed hold of her arms and kissed her passionately, with intent of never letting her go again. He expected her to shove him away immediately, but, no, she kissed him back with just as much feeling.

“I take it you missed me,” she asked him after finally breaking the kiss.

He nodded his head, causing drops of water to fly of his soaked curls. “I just couldn't get you off my mind.”

He convinced her, with barely any effort, to have coffee with him. She explained why she came back.

“I couldn't stay away.” She looked down at her cup, then back to him. “I tried. But it didn't feel right. I want to help find Hannibal. And.....I wanted to be back here, with you.”

“I thought I was too unstable.” He tried to crack a joke, but given the circumstances, it stung.

She tried to take it with good humor though. “I think my judgment on such things needs a little fine tuning.”

They changed their conversation again and again, until Alana deemed it time to return to her hotel room, which wasn't too far from where they had enjoyed their java. Will offered to walk her there and she gloriously accepted.

Will worried she would have him leave immediately when they arrived at her door, but instead she welcomed him into her temporary space.

Her bright blue eyes met up with his. Shyly, she asked, “I don't wanna be alone. Would you mind.... spending the night?”

She may have intended for it to sound innocent, but she felt deep down that she didn't fully mean for it to be.

He thought about his dogs. He had left them enough food and had let them out before leaving, so if he left early enough things should be ok.

“No, I don't mind.” He couldn't resist giving her at least one more kiss. “The only problem is I don't have a change of clothes me.”

“That's alright.” She kissed him back and started to unbutton his shirt.

Yes, at first she didn't think she could love Will because of all his problems, but given the time they had after _that_ night, bonding over their recovery and then her moving away, she felt herself become more and more attracted to him again. She even noticed that he wasn't so bad now that he wasn't under Hannibal's spell.

They made love and fell asleep naked in each others arms. He woke up very earlier and knew he needed to get home to his dogs. The clothes were still damp when he put them on. He found the hotel pen and paper and wrote her a note, begging for forgiveness for leaving like he did and that she could call him anytime for anything—he meant it. He left it on the pillow he had slept on and then kissed her forehead before leaving.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you were looking for smut. I suppose if there was a high enough demand for it, I could write it..... (just saying¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)


End file.
